Le'Gaunt Family
The House of Le'Gaunt are a Saradominist noble family of Kandarin. They have a long history stretching over several millennia, with foundings dating to the Third Age. History "The Le'Gaunt, a legacy. A family... my family. Most know not of our roots, today, I shall reveal... The earliest records show that our ancestors, founding members of the Temple Knights, dining with Saradomin himself, valiant holy warriors, fighting for his honour and spreading the word of honour throughout the Great War of the Gods. Most records beyond this seem to have either been destroyed or hidden, removing us. It wasn't until several millennia later, way into the mid-Fourth Age, where more information finally resurfaced. Living in the recently formed settlement of Avarrocka, records show relation to the Elders' of Avarrocka. Little is known after this, though they spread further from Avarrocka to form new settlements elsewhere. Further afield the Fourth Age around the year 1200, Misthalin was in a war against the forces of Morytania, in an attempt to prevent them from spreading over the newly energing human lands. A group formed, known as the Seven Priestly Warriors, one being Ivandis Seergaze, another ancestor of our fine legacy, gathered a mass nuber of warriors from around, fighting against the dark forces, enough to push them back into their own lands. It was then the combined efforts, blessed the Salve, allowing it to act as a holy barrier, preventing the creatures of Morytania to leave their hellish home. Now in the Fifth Age, our family has reappeared once more, in the recently formed Ardougne, using the name we now know, Le'Gaunt. Bravery, honour, valour. Our legacy lives on." -''' Jacques Le'Gaunt.' Third Age The Le'Gaunt line can be traced as far back as the early Third Age, to the ancestor, Pierre Virenza. Pierre started his life as a humble farmer in an area south of where Ardougne is today, but eventually was drawn into the ensuring battles of the God Wars, working faithfully under Saradomin. Pierre showed himself to be a loyal and courageous warrior and within a few years had risen to the rank of General and was trusted by Saradomin as one of the founding members of the Temple Knights. It all seemed lost for Pierre during one battle, as his regiment were struck down by Zamorakian forces. Yet, it was not the end for him, it seemed. As he was restored and given eternal life, in the form of an Orieii. With a new found goal and determination to succeed in the name of his Lord, his purge of any and all opposition continued for near two millennia. During this time, he had sired many children, which had over the course of time grew and went on to form their own families and continued the tradition of fighting and serving Saradomin. Pierre's time on Gielinor came to an end when he received a vision, a most startling one which along with it he foretold a prophecy, which foretold of the end of his line. Overcome with shock, confusion and grief. He left the Prophecy on a simple stone tablet, leaving it for the oldest of his children, or rather the direct descendant of the oldest. From then onwards, there has been no records of Pierre Virenza. Fourth Age After the God Wars had ended and Saradomin, along with the other Gods were banished from Gielinor, the Virenza family found themselves without a purpose. With the line already being large and spread out, many had resorted to a nomadic lifestyle and lived off the land like barbarians, as was the cost of the devastation the War caused. Staying true to their word, the eldest descendants of Pierre remained in the same farm house he was raised in, which as the years progressed had become larger and grander. While many cultures suffered at the hands of the war, the eldest were fortunate in having retained wealth from somewhat less-than-moral means. They used this to their advantage to ensure safety and security around their home and had gained some authority over the area. They maintained a rather neutral presence with the other emerging races of the area, including Ogres, Goblins, Gnomes and Elves - albeit with minor discrepancies on occasion. Their trade with the Elves and Gnomes proved successful and largely beneficial to each side, with Virenza providing vital resources and assistance which allowed the Cadarn Empire (under Baxtorian) to reach the power it did. While this occured, the nomadic Virenza had settled around various locations in Gielinor, including a slowly-forming Asgarnia and the White Knights, and the newly established city of Avarrocka. Eventually, now into the late Fourth Age, the Cadarn Empire had collapsed Baxtorian had retreated into his home under the waterfall at the death of his wife, Glarial. Virenza had changed their name in order to fit in more with the emerging settlements; now going by the name of Le'Gaunt. The Le'Gaunt, under the patriarchy of Christophé Le'Gaunt II, offered his family's wealth and resources towards the new settlement of Ardougne in order to help it's founding. While Khazard, a Mahjarrat had built up his own following south of their location, the Le'Gaunt had more than enough protection and wit about them to never interfere or interact with them, which proved effective as the two groups had little interaction. Fifth Age With the rediscovery of runecrafting, magic and runestones quickly spread around Gielinor. This allowed humanity to spread and become the dominant species. Shortly after the town of Ardougne had begun to come into existence, several Saradominists including the Le'Gaunt and led by the Carnillean Family, took it upon themselves to rid of the threat of Hazeel and other evil influences. This would see the rise of Kandarin becoming one of the largest human nations in Gielinor. During the rise of Kandarin, Le'Gaunt continued to offer their services to the monarchy and kingdom, quickly becoming Noble Preservers of Ardougne. There was a short disagreement between the monarchy and Le'Gaunt however when Michelle Le'Gaunt was one of several subjects hung in King Narras' creation; a game he called hangman. Eventually upon his death and the crowning of his successor, the Le'Gaunt returned to their former positions. After the destruction of the Wizards' Tower and the access to the runestone mines lost to the ages, technology and science began to advance rapidly. It was here that Le'Gaunt began to invest their funds into business ventures, including arms, shipbuilding, medicine and others. The rest of the age has been remotely quiet for Le'Gaunt, until sometime after the year 120, where Jacques, the current patriarch, and his wife Larona found themselves unable to bare children. At a loss and wishing to continue the family line, they instead adopted a newborn from the local orphanage, Zaox. Many years later, Zaox is now the current patriarch of the Le'Gaunt House, and has continued to maintain the prosperity of his family, whom have spread over Gielinor as his ancestors did before him. Family Traits Physical Traits The majority of the Le'Gaunt line, excluding Zaox's line, are known to, but not always, possess: *A shade of blue eyes *Moderately fair skin *Black or brown hair, with occasional blonde. Those of Zaox's line are known to possess: *A specific unique hazel gaze, consisting of an outer ring of jade green and inner ring of bronze brown. *Other eye colours can include brown or green. *Moderate to slightly darker skin-tone. *Black or brown hair - of varying shade. Employment In terms of employment, Le'Gaunt have long since resided in Kandarin, and have been devout Saradominists since the Third Age. It's no surprise that their careers often involve serving their Lord. Some include: *Knights of Falador (White Knight) *Temple Knight *Paladins *Monks/Priests More recently, within the past 150 years however, Le'Gaunt have also moved into business ventures, so many members of their family are also involved in trading/merchanting: *Merchants *Arms dealers *Shipbuilding *Smithing As with Zaox's line however, he has encouraged many of his descendants to move towards a more magically inclined career. Heirlooms & Artifacts Le'Gaunt Ring The Le'Gaunt Ring is a simple silver ring, embedded with a large sapphire at the centre. Surrounding the main sapphire are smaller diamonds. This ring is given to all Le'Gaunt members, upon their 13th birthday as a symbol of pride and unity to the family. Many are enchanted to allow access to the Le'Gaunt Manor as well as the Le'Gaunt tombs and vaults. Prophecy Tablet The marble tablet in which Pierre Virenza first carved the prophecy which fortells of the ending of the family. It is currently stored far beneath the Le'Gaunt Manor, in the Arcanum. Le'Gaunt Blade An ancient blade of Icyenic and Orieiic origins. It was crafted by the combined efforts of Pierre Virenza and an Icyenic smith. It consists of a silver and strange metal alloy for the blade with Saradomin holy symbols present on either side, along with a verse in both Icyenic and Orieiic which translates roughly to "Maintaining Order and fighting the Unholy", which has, for the past 2 millennia, regularly been blessed by a group of Saradominist Priests every century, as well as having been tempered in Icyenic tears. The pommel on either side has an engraved "V" and "L" in gold lettering. It has been passed down through the family line since. It has recently taken on a black sheen to the metal after being imbibed with demonic ichor. It is stored in Le'Gaunt Manor. Virenza Staff The Virenza staff is a powerful staff of Orieiic origins. Holy energies flow through it in the form of cyan lightning, which can be then unleashed to cause a devastating effect on enemies. It's location is currently unknown. Eye of Elisé Elisé is one of the most known Le'Gaunt from history, serving as a powerful enchantress and battlemage during the latter half of the God Wars. Her protective enchantments and wards allowed her entire regiment to remain undetected and unharmed during many skirmishes and battles. Before she passed away, Elisé is said to have left behind an amulet which contained much of her power. The amulet is said to be able to detect those with ill intentions and allow the wearer to identify the magical aura and true guise of an individual, regardless of illusion or spell. It is said that her amulet allowed her to mask her own intentions as well, making herself unreadable to the opponent. It is assumed to be currently buried with it's host, Elisé. Cloak of Christophé I Christophé I, whom was alive during the early/mid Fourth Age, utilised runic symbols and incantations cast over a cloak of his own, which allowed him to become one with the night. Legend speaks that the cloak allowed him to blend into the shadows of the night, and utilise them for his own purpose. He used this to sneak through enemy settlements to find what he could. The cloak is believed to have been buried with Christophé I. Plate Armour of Francois Francois was renowned for his zealousness and devoutness towards Saradomin. During his time as a paladin, he honed and crafted special plate armour. Utilising the same designs of the Le'Gaunt Blade, his plate armour was known for it's raw strength, yet elegant design. Every battle Francois stormed into he came out unscratched, many say being down to the armour. It's said to boost slight magical abilities, instead of hindering as most metals do. It's currently located in the Le'Gaunt Arcanum. Ring of Zaox A ring of Zaox's own design consisting of an alloy of steel and mithril to hold in place a large ornamental arcanic gem. While the ring looks ordinary, it has the potential to siphon and hold the souls of departed individuals who's abilities can then be utilised by the wearer. The ring also amplifies one's necromantic abilities. The ring is currently owned by Zaox Le'Gaunt . Le'Gaunt Prophecy The Le'Gaunt Prophecy is an ancient one that foretells the day of the demise of the family, carved into a marble tablet. For the longest time it has been held in a secure location in the Le'Gaunt Arcanum. Le'Gaunt Vaults Le'Gaunt Manor Household Members Notable Members *Pierre Virenza - Founder of Virenza/Le'Gaunt Family. *Elisé Virenza I - Powerful enchantress and battlemage. *Christophe Le'Gaunt I - Former Patriarch and known for negotations with other races in Fourth Age, specifically assisting Baxtorian in his initial days of the Cadarn Empire. *Henrik Virenza/Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch as well as changing the name of Virenza to Le'Gaunt. *Christophe Le'Gaunt II - Former Patriarch and offered assistance towards Ardougne when it was a new settlement. *Michelle Le'Gaunt II - One of several citizens hanged by King Narras for his controversial "Hangman" game. *Francois Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch and renowned Paladin and blacksmith. *Zaox Le'Gaunt - Current Patriarch and renowned Sorceror, magical theorist and historian. Recent Family Tree '''Generation I' *'Francois Le'Gaunt - Son of Michelle II' *Christophe Le'Gaunt III - Son of Michelle II *Elisé Le'Gaunt II - Daughter of Michelle II 'Generation II' *'Jacques Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois' *Marcel Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois *Pierre Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois *N/A - Daughter of Christophe *N/A - Son of Christophe *N/A - Daughter of Elisé *N/A - Son of Elisé 'Generation III' *'Zaox Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques' *Katalina Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Jacques *Cil Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques *Djosk Le'Gaunt - Son of Larona (Jacques' wife) *Kaeldren Le'Gaunt - Son of Marcel *Valentine Le'Gaunt - Son of Marcel *N/A - Granddaughter of Christophe *N/A - Grandson of Christophe *N/A - Granddaughter of Christophe *N/A - Granddaughter of Christophé *Theodore - Grandson of Elisé *N/A - Grandson of Elisé *N/A Granddaughter of Elisé 'Generation IV' *Zeto Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Adrian Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Tekal (Le'Gaunt) - Son of Zaox *Xannith (Le'Gaunt) - Son of Zaox *Kianii Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *Drask Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Liu-Fleora Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *Reylin Le'Gaunt - Son of Katalina *N/A - Great Grandchildren of Christophe *N/A - Great Grandchildren of Elisé 'Generation V' *Flyn Le'Gaunt - Son of Zeto *Zara Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zeto Key: 'bold '= Patriarch Strike through = Deceased Category:Families Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Ardougne Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Kandarin